Rotschweif
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Ermordet von Tigerkralle |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Rotjunges (Redkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Rotpfote (Redpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Rotschweif (Redtail) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Rotschweif (Redtail) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=BuntgesichtVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Sandsturm |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=Frischbrise |Familie4=Vater |FName4=VipernzahnVickys Facebook |Familie5=Schwestern |FName5=Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell |Familie6=Bruder |FName6=Flickenpelz |Mentor=Kurzschweif |Schüler=Borkenpelz |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Blaustern |Vorgänger1=Löwenherz |lebend=In die Wildnis, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt |verstorben=Stunde der Finsternis, Die letzte Hoffnung, Redtail's Debt |erwähnt=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Dämmerung, Verbannt, Mottenflugs Vision, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Von Helden und Verrätern, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Tigerkralles Zorn, Ravenpaw's Farewell}} Rotschweif (Original: Redtail) ist ein kleiner, dunkler, schildpattfarbener Kater mit einem auffälligen, buschigen roten Schweif und langen Haaren an den Ohren. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Im Prolog kämpft er mit dem DonnerClan gegen den FlussClan um die Sonnenfelsen. Als noch mehr FlussClan-Krieger kommen, ist Rotschweif gezwungen, sich mit dem DonnerClan zurückzuziehen. Er ruft Tigerkralle zurück, welcher aber dagegen ist, weshalb er ihm erklärt, dass der DonnerClan es sich nicht leisten könne, noch mehr Krieger zu verlieren und sie später wieder eine Chance haben werden, um den Raub ihres Territoriums zu rächen. Anschließend springt er auf einen Felsen und ruft seine Katzen zu sich zurück. Mit einem Schwanzschnippen fordert er sie dazu auf, ihm zu folgen und sie verschwinden in den Wald. :Kurz bevor ein späterer Kampf beendet ist, kommt Rabenpfote ins Lager und verkündet, dass Rotschweif im Kampf getötet worden ist. Feuerpfote, der neu im Lager ist, versteht die Situation nicht, woraufhin Graupfote ihm erklärt, dass Rotschweif der Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans war. Rabenpfote beschreibt, wie Rotschweif den FlussClan-Stellvertreter Eichenherz gewarnt habe, seine Katzen aus dem DonnerClan-Territorium fernzuhalten und der nächste FlussClan-Krieger dort getötet werden würde. Im Laufe des Kampfes habe Rotschweif Eichenherz auf dem Boden festgenagelt. Bevor Rabenpfote sagen kann, was Rotschweif als nächstes getan hat, verliert er das Bewusstsein. :Tigerkralle bringt Rotschweifs Leichnam ins Lager und behauptet, dass Eichenherz Rotschweif getötet habe und er dann Eichenherz, um sich zu rächen. Er meint, dass Rotschweif nicht umsonst gestorben sei, da er bezweifelt, dass sich nun noch FlussClan-Katzen auf ihrem Territorium blicken lassen würden. Die Katzen geben Rotschweif die Zunge und insbesondere Borkenpfote ist sehr traurig, da Rotschweif sein Mentor gewesen war. Graupfote erklärt Feuerpfote, dass Rotschweifs Geist sich nun dem SternenClan angeschlossen habe. Blaustern meint, dass Rotschweif ein tapferer Krieger gewesen war, er nie an seiner Treue zum DonnerClan zweifeln ließ und er ein guter Anführer hätte werden können. Danach erwähnt sie, dass Rotschweif viele Monde lang Blausterns Stellvertreter und einer der besten Krieger war, zwar nicht so stark und mächtig wie Tigerkralle oder Löwenherz, aber dafür schnell und clever. :Schließlich halten Blaustern und einige andere Katzen für ihn Totenwache. Löwenherz wird zum neuen Zweiten Anführer ernannt, während Dunkelstreif Rotschweifs Platz als Borkenpfotes Mentor übernimmt. :Als sie bei ihrer Tour durch das DonnerClan-Territorium zu den Sonnenfelsen kommen, denkt Feuerpfote daran, dass dies der Ort ist, an dem Rotschweif getötet wurde. :Auf der Großen Versammlung beschreibt Tigerkralle den Kampf gegen den FlussClan. Feuerpfote fällt auf, dass er gar nicht erwähnt, wie er Eichenherz getötet hat, um Rotschweif zu rächen, kommt dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass er dies tut, um die anwesenden FlussClan-Katzen nicht zu kränken. Rabenpfote berichtet in seiner Erzählung hingegen, dass Rotschweif Eichenherz getötet habe. Feuerpfote verwundert dies, er denkt sich dann aber, dass Rabenpfote das wahrscheinlich nur durcheinandergebracht habe. Rabenpfote erzählt weiter, dass Rotschweif anschließend eine heulende Katze von Tigerkralle hinuntergezogen habe. :Nach Löwenherz' Tod meint Blaustern, dass sie nicht vergessen habe, wie eine Katze Rotschweifs Tod gerächt und seinen Körper zurück ins Lager gebracht hat, weshalb sie diese Katze, Tigerkralle, zu ihrem neuen Stellvertreter ernennt. Als Rabenpfote meint, dass sie dies nie hätte tun dürfen, da er die ganze Zeit Zweiter Anführer werden wollte, seit er Rotschweif erledigt hat. Feuerpfote fragt sich daraufhin, was Rabenpfote weiß und ob Tigerkralle nicht doch derjenige war, der für Rotschweifs Tod verantwortlich ist. Tigerkralle greift in das Gespräch ein und fragt Rabenpfote, ob er Feuerpfote gerade erzählen würde, wie er Rotschweif beschützt hat. :Rabenpfote berichtet Feuerpfote die Wahrheit über Rotschweifs Tod: Tigerkralle hat Rotschweif getötet, nachdem dieser Eichenherz getötet hat. Anschließend habe Rabenpfote beobachtet, wie Rotschweif zugesehen hat, wie die letzten FlussClan-Krieger geflohen sind und Tigerkralle sich auf ihn gestürzt und seine Zähne in Rotschweifs Kehle versenkt habe, woraufhin dieser tot zu Boden gefallen ist. Später erzählen sie Graupfote davon. Da Tigerkralle Rabenpfote wegen seines Wissens über Rotschweifs Tod töten will, verlässt Rabenpfote mithilfe von Feuerpfote und Graupfote den Clan und lebt fortan in Mikuschs Scheune. Feuer und Eis :Feuerherz erinnert sich daran, wie Rabenpfote ihm erzählt hat, dass Rotschweif von Tigerkralle ermordet worden ist und von seinem Clan betrauert wurde, welcher jedoch dachte, dass er von Eichenherz niedergestreckt worden war. Feuerherz ist entschlossen, die wahren Umstände von Rotschweifs Tod aufzudecken und will Blaustern davon erzählen. Graustreif will Feuerherz bei seinem Vorhaben nicht helfen, da sie nur Rabenpfote als Zeugen haben. Er erklärt, dass dies bedeuten würde, dass Rotschweif Eichenherz getötet haben muss und er sich nicht vorstellen könne, dass Rotschweif bewusst den Stellvertreter eines anderen Clans töten würde. Feuerherz wirft ein, dass es ihm gar nicht darum ginge, Rotschweif wegen irgendetwas zu beschuldigen. Es wird erwähnt, dass Feuerherz Rotschweif allerdings nie getroffen hat, er aber weiß, dass er vom ganzen Clan hoch respektiert wurde. Graustreif widerspricht und meint, dass die Geschichte Rotschweifs Ehre beeinflussen würde und sie vorsichtig sein sollten. :Feuerherz erzählt schließlich Blaustern davon. Sie möchte dies nicht glauben und fragt, ob Rabenpfote das Ereignis auch wirklich genau gesehen hat, was Feuerherz bejaht. Auch fragt sie, ob ihm klar sei, dass er damit Rotschweifs Ehre infrage stellt, da ein ehrenhafter Zweiter Anführer, sofern vermeidbar, niemals einen anderen Zweiten Anführer im Kampf töten würde und Rotschweif die ehrenhafteste Katze gewesen sei, die sie je gekannt habe. Feuerherz meint, dass er Rotschweif Taten nicht erklären könne, aber er Rabenpfotes Erzählung Glauben schenkt. Später denkt er, dass ihn das Wissen über Rotschweifs Tod tagelang schwer belastet habe und es sich durch Blausterns Einweihung nichts daran geändert hat. :Als sie bei ihrer Tour durch das DonnerClan-Territorium zu den Sonnenfelsen kommen, fragen Farnpfote und Rußpfote, ob dies der Ort sei, an dem Rotschweif starb und Tigerkralle Eichenherz tötete. Feuerherz bejaht ersteres und denkt sich zu der zweiten Frage, dass dies laut Rabenpfote nicht wahr sei und stattdessen Rotschweif Eichenherz getötet habe, weshalb er die Frage umgeht. :Später denkt Feuerherz erneut an Rabenpfotes Version von Rotschweifs Todesumständen und fragt sich, ob Rabenpfote seine Geschichte denn wirklich glaubt. :Nachdem Feuerherz Tigerkralle in einem echten Kampf kämpfen gesehen hat, glaubt er immer mehr daran, dass er Rotschweif auf dem Gewissen haben könnte und bemerkt auch, dass Tigerkralle befürchtet, dass Feuerherz durch Rabenpfote darüber bescheid weiß. Geheimnis des Waldes :Es wird erwähnt, dass Feuerherz Tigerkralle verdächtigt, Rotschweif getötet zu haben, da Rabenpfote meinte, dies beobachtet zu haben. Feuerherz habe versucht, Blaustern davon zu erzählen, diese kann sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass ihr jetziger Zweiter Anführer zu so etwas fähig ist. :Er macht sich auf den Weg zu Rabenpfote, um ihn nach mehr Details zu den Umständen von Rotschweifs Tod zu fragen. Rabenpfote beteuert, gesehen zu haben, wie Tigerkralle Rotschweif getötet hat. Er berichtet, dass Rotschweif ihn wegen seiner Schulterverletzung aufgefordert habe, sich zu verstecken bis er gefahrlos weggehen kann. Anschließend habe Rotschweif Steinfell angegriffen und ihn von den Pfoten geworfen. Als er gerade mit den Krallen zuschlagen wollte, habe Eichenherz sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn von Steinfell weggezogen. Daraufhin habe Rotschweif Eichenherz gefragt, ob seine Krieger ihre Kämpfe nicht selbst austragen könnten. Rabenpfote beschreibt ihn als mutig mit der Begründung, dass Eichenherz schließlich doppelt so groß wie er gewesen war. Anschließend habe er sich auf den FlussClan-Stellvertreter geworfen, wodurch dieser unter einen felsigen Überhang geschleudert wurde, welcher auf ihn herabstürzte und ihn unter sich begrub. Kurz darauf sei Rotschweif, welcher von dem Felssturz nichts abbekommen habe, von dort weggelaufen und dabei direkt in Tigerkralle hineingerannt, welcher ihn auf dem Boden festgenagelt und seine Zähne in Rotschweifs Kehle geschlagen habe. Feuerherz stellt fest, dass Rotschweif Eichenherz somit gar nicht getötet hat, dass sie Tigerkralle nun als Lügner identifizieren könnten, welcher ja behauptet hatte, dass er selbst Eichenherz getötet hat, und dass Blaustern ihnen nun glauben müsse, da sie vor allem an der Geschichte gezweifelt hat, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Rotschweif eine andere Katze ermorden würde. :Feuerherz beschließt, auch eine FlussClan-Katze nach Eichenherz' Todesumständen zu fragen, um sicherzugehen, dass Rotschweif unschuldig ist. Nebelfuß bestätigt ihm Rabenpfotes Geschichte. Er spricht Blaustern erneut deswegen an und berichtet ihr, dass Rotschweif nicht Schuld an Eichenherz' Tod ist und versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass Tigerkralle also über Eichenherz' Tod gelogen hat und es deshalb naheliegt, dass er auch über Rotschweifs Tod gelogen hat. Blaustern ist allerdings wütend auf Feuerherz und weist ihn an, nicht mehr über dieses Thema zu sprechen. :Später bekommt Feuerherz erneut Zweifel an dieser Version der Geschichte um Tigerkralles Absichten und Rotschweifs Tod, verwirft diesen Gedanken aber wieder, als er auf Rußpfote trifft, die durch eine womöglich von Tigerkralle gestellte Falle verkrüppelt wurde. :Nach dem Tigerkralle bei einem Kampf gegen Streuner versucht hat, Blaustern zu töten, erzählt Feuerherz dem DonnerClan die wahre Geschichte über Rotschweifs Tod, worauf die Katzen geschockt und ungläubig reagieren. Als Tigerkralle aus dem Clan verbannt wird, fordert er Borkenpelz auf, mit ihm zu kommen, was dieser jedoch ablehnt, da Tigerkralle Rotschweif, welcher sein Mentor gewesen war und dem er mehr als jeder anderen Katze verdanke, getötet hat, weshalb er eher sterben würde als ihm zu folgen. Tigerkralle bietet noch anderen Katzen an, ihm zu folgen, doch diese weigern sich. Vor dem Sturm :Feuerherz wird von Blaustern gelobt, die ihren Glauben an die Treue ihrer Clangefährten verliert, woraufhin dieser versucht, sie zu überzeugen, dass andere Katzen ebenso handeln würden wie er. Seine Anführerin weist ihn jedoch darauf hin, dass er der Einzige gewesen ist, der sich Tigerkralle in den Weg gestellt hat, doch Feuerherz erinnert sie daran, dass nur er gewusst hat, dass Tigerkralle Rotschweif getötet hat, worauf Blaustern erwidert, dass Graustreif es ebenfalls gewusst habe. :Als Rabenpfote das DonnerClan-Territorium aufsucht, wird erwähnt, dass er einst beobachtet hat, wie Tigerkralle Rotschweif tötete. Gefährliche Spuren :Als Tigerkralle auf der Großen Versammlung als Anführer des SchattenClans auftritt, wird erwähnt, dass er den ehemaligen Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans, Rotschweif, getrötet hat. :Bei einem Gespräch zwischen Feuerherz und Graustreif wird angemerkt, dass die beiden eine Zeit lang die einzigen DonnerClan-Katzen waren, die wussten, dass Tigerstern Rotschweif ermordet hatte. :Nachdem Graustreif Feuerherz sagt, dass der FlussClan die Sonnenfelsen zurückerobern möchte, denkt Feuerherz an den Kampf mit Rotschweif und Eichenherz, der dort stattfand und in dem die beiden gestorben sind. :Als Feuerherz Brombeerpfote und Bernsteinpfote über die Taten ihres Vaters aufklärt, erzählt er, dass Tigerstern den Kampf um die Sonnenfelsen genutzt habe, um Rotschweif loszuwerden und dies anschließend einer FlussClan-Katze angehängt habe, da er hoffte, Rotschweifs Amt übernehmen zu können. Stunde der Finsternis :Rotschweif tritt auf Feuerherz' Anführerzeremonie auf den zukünftigen DonnerClan-Anführer zu. Feuerherz weiß zunächst nicht, wer er ist, da er ihn nie getroffen hat, erkennt ihn aber schließlich. Rotschweif neigt den Kopf vor Feuerherz und gibt ihm sein zweites Leben, das Leben der Gerechtigkeit. Anschließend dankt er ihm dafür, dass er Tigersterns Machenschaften aufgedeckt hat. :Als Feuerstern und Rußpelz auf dem Rückweg von den Hochfelsen Mikusch und Rabenpfote begegnen, wird erwähnt, dass letzterer einst der einzige war, der die Wahrheit über Rotschweifs Tod kannte. :Feuerstern erzählt den anderen Clans und Geißel von Tigersterns Gräueltaten, darunter auch Rotschweifs Ermordung, um den BlutClan davon abzuhalten, ein Bündnis mit dem TigerClan einzugehen. :Als Feuerstern nach dem Verlust seines ersten Lebens auf Geißel zurennt, spürt er, wie seine Lebensgeber, darunter auch Rotschweif, neben ihm herrennen. Staffel 2 Dämmerung :Blattsee entdeckt, dass Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost sich mit ihrem Vater Tigerstern treffen, der ihnen Ratschläge erteilt, wie sie Anführer werden können. Während des Gesprächs erinnert sie sich an die Verbrechen Tigersterns, zu denen auch Rotschweifs Ermordung zählt, um selbst Anführer zu werden. Staffel 3 Verbannt :Langschweif erzählt Eisjunges und Fuchsjunges die Geschichte Tigersterns und erklärt den Jungen, dass dieser Rotschweif, der damals der Zweite Anführer des Clans war, getötet hat, die DonnerClan-Katzen jedoch dachten, dass er im Kampf gefallen sei. Staffel 4 Die letzte Hoffnung :Rotschweif tritt nach Feuersterns Tod zusammen mit den anderen Katzen, die dem ehemaligen DonnerClan-Anführer seine Neun Leben gegeben haben, auf, und Häherfeder merkt an, dass er ihm ein Leben für Mut gegeben habe. Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Rotjunges wird zusammen mit seinen Wurfgefährten Glanzjunges und Tüpfeljunges als Junge von Frischbrise geboren. Kurz nach ihrer Geburt wird erwähnt, dass sie noch nicht die Augen geöffnet hätten. :Als Kiefernstern eine Clan-Versammlung einberuft, fragt Blaupelz sich, warum er immer noch den traditionellen Ruf, welcher die Jungen ausschließt, verwendet, obwohl jeder weiß, dass Frostjunges, Buntjunges, Glanzjunges, Tüpfeljunges und Rotjunges sowieso aus der Kinderstube kommen werden, um herauszufinden, was vor sich geht. :Als Weißjunges, Frostjunges und Buntjunges Moosball spielen, sitzen Tüpfeljunges, Rotjunges und Glanzjunges daneben und schauen zu. :Unter dem Namen ''Rotpfote wird er von Spatzenpelz zum Krieger ausgebildet. Der Schüler wird mehrfach beim Kampftraining gesehen. Einmal kritisiert Stachelkralle ihn, weil er seine Vorderpfoten nicht weit genug nach oben streckt. :Als Blaustern ihre Jungen zum FlussClan bringt, erwähnt Steinjunges, dass Rotpfote ihm schon das Jagdkauern beigebracht hat. :Viele Monde lang ist Rotschweif Blausterns Stellvertreter und wird Mentor von Borkenpfote. Die beiden beobachten die Schüler beim Spielen. Rotschweif meint, dass sie das sicher für Training halten und fragt Blaustern, ob sie sich an ihren ersten Mond als Schülerin erinnert. Als sie sich an vergangene Zeiten zurückerinnert, fragt er sie, ob sie etwa nostalgisch sei und versichert ihr, dass sie nicht alt ist. Dann erinnert sie sich an Rotschweifs Zweiter Anführer-Zeremonie zurück und wie eifersüchtig Stachelkralle damals reagiert habe. Sie überlegt, ob sie Rotschweif die Wahrheit über die Anzahl der Leben, die sie schon verloren hat, erzählen soll, entscheidet sich aber dagegen, wobei sie davon ausgeht, dass Rotschweif sowieso darüber Bescheid weiß, auch wenn er sie nie darauf angesprochen habe. Als sie seufzt, fragt Rotschweif sie, worüber sie sich Gedanken mache, woraufhin sie über die aktuelle Situation im Clan spricht und dabei unter anderem an die von Rotschweif angeführten Kampfpatrouillen gegen den FlussClan denkt. ''Mottenflugs Vision :Mottenflug beobachtet in ihrer Vision von Feuersterns Anführerzeremonie, wie Rotschweif Feuerstern ein Leben gibt. Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :Rotschweif wird als Zweiter Anführer unter Blaustern, sowie als eine der Katzen, die Feuerstern ein Leben gegeben haben, genannt. Es wird gesagt, dass Feuerstern Rotschweif zwar nie getroffen habe, aber dieser ihm dennoch das Leben für Gerechtigkeit gab, da er sich so bemüht hatte, die Wahrheit über seinen Tod aufzudecken. :Im Kapitel "Blaustern erzählt: Nur Feuer kann unseren Clan retten" erinnert Blaustern sich daran, wie sie Rotschweif gerade etwas fragen wollte, als sie Sammy auf dem Zaun entdeckte. :Im Abschnitt über Rabenpfote wird gesagt, dass Rabenpfote beobachtet hatte, wie Tigerkralle Rotschweif tötete und dieses Wissen Rabenpfotes Leben in große Gefahr brachte. Von Helden und Verrätern :Stein zählt Rotschweif auf, als er die Katzen auflistet, die durch Tigerstern gestorben sind. :In Rabenpfotes und Mikuschs Abschnitt steht, dass Rabenpfote gesehen hat, wie Tigerstern Rotschweif umgebracht hatte. Das Gesetz der Krieger :Als Langschweif sich beschwert, dass der Kriegerbau undicht ist, meint Dunkelstreif, dass er Rotschweif davon berichten solle, damit der eine Katze organisieren könne, die das repariert. :Der Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans spricht draußen mit Blaustern, wobei seine Worte immer wieder von heftigen Hustenanfällen unterbrochen werden. Es wird erwähnt, dass er gerade erst aus dem Heilerbau entlassen wurde. Er möchte eine Jagdpatrouille losschicken, da die kranken Katzen versorgt werden müssen. Blaustern meint daraufhin, dass er selbst nicht mitgehen dürfe. Tüpfelblatt fragt Langschweif kurz darauf, ob Rotschweif schon Jagdpatrouillen organisiert habe. :Rotschweif schickt Langschweif und Dunkelstreif zu den Schlangenfelsen, um für die kranken Katzen zu jagen und warnt davor, zu tief in die Höhlen hineinzugehen. :Als Langschweif Dunkelstreif aus dem Bau holt, fragt der ihn, ob er Rotschweif schon erzählt habe, dass das Dach repariert werden muss. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Sein Vater Vipernzahn stammt von Tupfenpelz ab, also hat er WolkenClan-Blut in sich. *Er gehört zusammen mit Tannenzapfen, Schnapper, Sol, Schalenpfote und Drosselflug zu den einzigen Schildpatt-Katern. Fehler *In der Originalversion ist er zusätzlich noch getupft. *In Mottenflugs Vision wird er fälschlicherweise einmal nur als rot mit buschigem Schweif beschrieben. *Auf dem deutschen Stammbaum wird er als dunkelbraun dargestellt.Stammbaum Familie *Gefährtin: Buntgesicht *Tochter: Sandsturm *Mutter: Frischbrise *Vater: Vipernzahn *Schwestern: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell *Bruder: Flickenpelz *Großmutter: Flashnose *Nichten: Nachtjunges, Dunstjunges, Ampferschweif *Neffen: Tigerstern, Dunkelstreif, Graustreif, Schlammfell, Regenpelz Langschweif, Wieselpfote, Luchsjunges *Großnichten: Honigfarn, Rußherz, Mohnfrost, Lilienherz, Saatpfote, Bernsteinpelz, Mottenflügel, Federschweif, Blumenfall, Wurzellicht, *Großneffen: Maulwurfpfote, Brombeerstern, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe, Sturmpelz, Hummelstreif *Enkelinnen: Blattsee, Eichhornschweif *Urenkelinnen: Distelblatt, Funkenpelz, Löwenzahnjunges *Urenkel: Häherfeder, Löwenglut, Erlenherz, Wacholderjunges *Ururenkelinnen: Distelschopf, Ampferstreif, Fliegenbart, Punktfell, Finkenjunges *Ururenkel: Rauchklang, Schnappzahn, Flammenjunges, Flickerkit *Entfernte Verwandte: Wolkenstern, Vogelflug, Ginsterkralle, Tupfenpelz Character Art Redkit.K.byMohn.png|Junges Redpaw.A.byMohn.png|Schüler Redtail.W.byMohn.png|Krieger Zitate Quellen en:Redtailfr:Plume Roussecs:Rudochfi:Punahäntäru:Ярохвостnl:Roodstaartes:Cola Rojapl:Rudy Ogon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Mottenflugs Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Von Helden und Verrätern Charaktere Kategorie:Ravenpaw's Farewell Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Redtail's Debt Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere